


Fowl, Surf, and Apples

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Ineffable Event 2019 [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apples, Book Elements, Brexit, French cuisine, M/M, Show Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: “I got you the chicken,” Aziraphale said, in lieu of a greeting, when Crowley slid into his seat. “The preparation today is in a Madeira sauce with foraged mushrooms and roasted grapes, and a Sangiovese to pair with it.” He waved at Crowley’s wine glass. “ I’m having the halibut meunière with haricots verts and fingerling potatoes. There’s tarte tatin for dessert.”





	Fowl, Surf, and Apples

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Ineffable Event](https://ineffable-event.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, day five; prompt: birds and fish
> 
> unbetaed, unBrit-picked

**2018, London**

Crowley, as was his habit, was running late, but today he was running later than he’d intended, so Aziraphale had already ordered for them when he arrived. The restaurant was one of those small, family-owned places that Aziraphale adored so much: a little hole in the wall where they were always greeted by name, and the owner -- in this case, a woman who had emigrated from France in the ‘60s and had brought a passel of food-loving children with her -- always came out to ask after their health. They’d been coming to this particular spot since it had opened, and if anyone on the staff had noticed that their oldest patrons hadn’t aged a day, they were all too circumspect to comment.

“I got you the chicken,” Aziraphale said, in lieu of a greeting, when Crowley slid into his seat. “The preparation today is in a Madeira sauce with foraged mushrooms and roasted grapes, and a Sangiovese to pair with it.” He waved at Crowley’s wine glass. “ I’m having the halibut meunière with haricots verts and fingerling potatoes. There’s tarte tatin for dessert.”

“Apple?” Crowley said with one of his more tempting smiles. He was gratified when Aziraphale blushed and nodded vigorously.

“Delphine’s specialty,” Aziraphale said.

“Sounds good.” Crowley had a sneaking suspicion that Aziraphale would be absconding with his grapes. He never minded; he found the human propensity to make a production out of food to be interesting, but it didn’t endlessly fascinate him like it did the angel. Aziraphale had been in raptures the first time he’d encountered food that contained more than one ingredient, and hadn’t stopped since. “Got caught up with some Brexit nonsense.”

“I do wish you’d hang that up,” Aziraphale said with a sigh. “The Apocalypse is so close now, what’s the purpose of creating so much suffering and confusion?”

“Wiles are the goal in and of themselves,” Crowley said lightly, and Aziraphale sighed. “Though I’ll freely admit to  _ you _ , at least, that I’m mostly just watching them go ‘round about it at this point. Don’t tell me you’ve stopped thwarting,”

“Of course not,” Aziraphale replied, looking too weary to be indignant about the implication. “But I suppose you might say I’m being more selective than in the past.”

“Saving your energy?”

Aziraphale opened his mouth, then closed it with a click when the waiter appeared with their food. “Thank you, dear boy,” he said warmly, and the tired-looking young man perked up, moving away with a spring in his step he’d been lacking.

“Selective, eh?” Crowley said with a small smirk. “You just blessed our waiter.”

“He’s having a difficult time!” Aziraphale insisted. “His girlfriend is pregnant, and she’s not well.”

“Should have blessed the girlfriend, then,” Crowley said lowly, cutting into his chicken.

“I may have done,” Aziraphale said cagily, and Crowley burst out laughing.

“Oh, angel, never be anyone other than yourself,” he said, shaking his head, and made a mental note to annoy a few office workers after lunch to balance the scales.

**Author's Note:**

> Madeira sauce is a sweet French brown sauce made with Portuguese fortified wine and peppercorns; Crowley's dish is based on one we served at my wedding
> 
> Meunière preparation calls for dredging the fish is flour and then preparing it with browned butter, lemon, and parsley; "haricots verts" is just a fancy French way to say green beans
> 
> Tarte tatin is an upside-down tart where the fruit (usually apples) are caramelized with butter and sugar before being covered with pastry and baked
> 
> Crowley is definitely willing to take credit for Brexit with Downstairs, for the viciousness of the rhetoric alone
> 
> [reblog link](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/188661767359/fowl-surf-and-apples-melayneseahawk-good)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
